


May you be my mate?

by Hanakiou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 10 year age gap, Age Difference, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Post-Titans (Shingeki no Kyojin), Beta Hange Zoë, Beta Jean Kirstein, Bottom Eren Yeager, Canon Universe, Claiming Bites, Eren is 20, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Levi is 30, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Other, Post-War, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), angst(a bit)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakiou/pseuds/Hanakiou
Summary: After defeating the titans, humanities population has been enormously diminished. Due to that everyone capable of producing an offspring has to do their duty and find a mate. Eren Yaeger just happens to get chosen by the one and only captain Levi, therefore emotional chaos is ensured...
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 128
Kudos: 622





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first story here. I hope you enjoy reading. Please also excuse all the mistakes, I'm not a native English speaker. And apparently I suck at writing notes haha. Yeah, just have fun reading^^
> 
> Also isn't the summary amazing and the title "very" original? (Imagine Levi saying this in a very sarcastic tone hehe)
> 
> [This is just a work of fiction, the characters and Attack on Titan belong to the creators of the manga and anime]

After all humanities suffering eventually came to a final end. Although the price they all had to pay for this victory was enormous, the titans have finally been erased from their world. Humanities population has been diminished to an extreme extent due to the long war and the hardships that came with it. Not only those man-eating ferocious monsters had wiped out a big percentage of their worlds’ population but also starvation and sickness. But victory always came with loss. However, now that the long-lasting war was finally over, it was time to slowly start to recover. In a world where everyone had a secondary gender and therefore could reproduce that meant to first start with repopulation. Although there were multiple people that didn’t like the idea of having to mate with someone, they had to comply with the commands. No exceptions were made. All who were capable of reproducing had to try getting an offspring whether they liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

With a loud sigh Eren slowly walked towards captain Levi’s office. The captain had asked him during lunch break to come to his office after today’s training session. Although the titans have been defeated they still trained like before humanities victory but Eren liked it that way. It gave him this soothing feeling of having a purpose in life, which was probably one of the few reasons that kept him sane. He kind of already knew what this was going to be about and it made him feel uneasy. Eren admired the captain – he was humanities strongest after all – but the thought of sharing a bed with his superior that he had admired since he was a little kid didn’t really sit right with him. But Eren also felt kind of grateful that the captain was willing to choose him over all other options he had. He knew that this was probably even harder for captain Levi than it was for himself and kind of felt proud that he was his superior’s first option for this. 

Levi Ackerman was humanities strongest soldier and Eren’s captain. He was an alpha with an incredible powerful scent that drove many insane but the man never bothered to give any of the swooning omegas even a single glance. He had this expressionless face and a cold attitude that kept people at distance and Levi seemed to be content with how things were. But not even he was an exception to the new rules. The stoic captain had to comply with the commands and find someone to mate with. He was a strong alpha after all and there was a high possibility that his offspring would inherit some of his incredible abilities.

So for Eren it was pretty obvious that that was the reason why he now was walking towards Levi’s office. He wasn’t exactly sure what made him realize that. Maybe it was how uncomfortable the captain had looked when he had asked Eren to come to his office after training. Of course his face has been as expressionless as always but Eren just knew. He had learned to interpret Levi’s body language over the time and automatically registered the tensed shoulders and slightly clenched fingers that indicated that the man was very uncomfortable and would rather be everywhere else than in the food halls of the current headquarters of the survey corps.  
Eren sighed again. He had been doing that since lunch and his friends had started to pick up on the fact that Eren wasn’t feeling very comfortable with the situation himself either. So they had pestered him all day, trying to find out what was wrong with him. But Eren had refused to tell them since he wasn’t completely sure yet if it really was what he thought it was. Or at least that’s what he told himself. If he was being completely honest, he just didn’t know how to handle the situation he currently finds himself in. He also felt like he would invade captain Levi’s privacy if he told them. If his suspicion was correct they would find out soon anyways. It’s not like he could hide a big bite mark on his neck – at least if the captain planned on not leaving him alone with the pregnancy. To be honest Eren was scared that the alpha’s plan was to get him pregnant and then leave him alone afterwards. Technically the mans’ only duty was to impregnate him, he could just leave afterwards but Eren didn’t think that Levi would do that. Whatever some people may think of the stoic captain, he was sure that the man wasn’t this cruel. It also would hurt his reputation since only impregnating an omega and leaving afterwards was very frowned upon by society. Not that the captain really gave a damn about his reputation anyways but doing something like that just didn’t seem like Levi at all.

Finally Eren reached the door to Levi’s office. He took one last deep breath to calm himself down and then knocked on the door. He hoped his knocks didn’t sound as insecure as he was currently feeling. “State your name and business” the captain said and as Eren answered him, he wasn’t very hopeful anymore that his insecurity remained undetected. After he was given permission to enter, Eren slowly opened the door and walked into Levi’s office. As always there wasn’t a speck of dust to be seen anywhere and the air smelled clean. It was a bit chilly in the room. The captain had probably only closed the window a few minutes ago. 

“Take a seat Eren” said the man sitting behind the large office table and gestured towards the chair in front of his desk. Eren only nodded and walked over to the chair, sitting down quietly. He was a bit surprised, captain Levi usually referred to him only by his surname. Probably the man thought it not suitable for the situation. He had to suppress a bitter chuckle, obviously it wasn’t suitable for the talk they were very likely going to have now. 

Although he had told himself that there was a small possibility that this isn’t about what he had assumed, he now was very sure that it was in fact what he had feared. He could see it in captain Levi’s eyes. He was never able to tell what the captain was feeling until now even though he had studied the grey orbs thoroughly. He was sure it was because the small but intimidating man before him let him take a glance at the emotions his eyes now finally displayed. His eyes always seemed dull before, his feelings concealed. But now they were sparkling and Eren could see the nervousness and anxiety in them clearly. He kind of couldn’t believe that for once he didn’t have to pick apart and study Levi’s body language to understand the stoic man a bit and instead was allowed to take a small glance behind said man’s walls. The reason for this immediately hit him and he felt himself relax a bit. Levi was doing this to show him that he was not the only one afraid of what was about to happen to the both of them. Maybe this isn’t going to be as bad as he had feared only seconds ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back with another chapter. I hope you liked the story so far^^ 
> 
> What I noticed in this chapter is that I kinda can't write a canon Levi haha. It just feels like he has a completely different personality in my story. Maybe I'm just being insecure about my writing haha. After all it's my first ever story that I wrote in English.
> 
> Well ok, I'm rambling haha, I promise I'll shut up now and let you read in peace.

Captain Levi sighed quietly – something he usually supressed so it startled Eren a bit – und stood up. “I’ll be back in a bit” he said and walked over to another door that Eren knew lead to his bedroom that also contained a small bathroom. He had cleaned the captains private quarters often enough to know that. He shifted in his seat and tried to find a more comfortable position while he waited for Levi’s return. 

After what felt like an eternity – in reality it were barely five minutes – the captain returned. In his hands he was holding a small black box which confused Eren a bit but he didn’t dare to open his mouth and question his superior. He wasn’t looking for a beating and who knew what a stressed captain Levi would do to him? 

The captain sat back down and carefully put the tiny box on the table in front of him. Whatever was in there must be very precious to him. Or it was something delicate that he was afraid to break. He’ll probably find out soon anyways. 

They sat in silence for quite some time. It seemed that none of them both was ready to face what was about to come yet. But after a few minutes the captain sighed again and finally looked up. The conversation they both dreaded was now going to happen.

“Ok, so I guess you know why you’re here Eren” the man finally said and it was more of a statement than a question but Eren nodded anyways. Better make things as clear as possible. The captain sighed again.

“Good. I want you to let me talk now so please contain yourself and listen carefully to what I’m saying. I will not repeat myself, I hope that’s clear.”

He again nodded without making a single noise. Levi hummed appreciatingly.

“Ok, so I know this is quite a uncomfortable situation for you and I think it’s pretty obvious that I’m not liking this at all either, but yet here we are. I think that forcing the population to mate is quite a desperate move from the people in charge but I was never one to disobey superiors because that only brings trouble that is very much not worth it. Erwin is already annoyed with me for delaying this for so long. I thought about who I’m going to choose as my mate for a long time and I came to the conclusion that of all options you are the one I’m least opposed to. So may you be my mate? That is if you can live with the age difference and my grumpy attitude. I’m very well aware that I’m not the easiest person to handle but what I can promise you is that I’m going to be as gentle as I can and I would never force you to do something you don’t like” said the captain in a sincere tone and all Eren could do was stare at him after he finished his speech. He was pretty sure he had never heard the man talk this much at once and needed a second to process all of what Levi had said. 

They again sat in silence. Surprisingly it wasn’t uncomfortable. The captain had said everything he thought was necessary and was now giving Eren some time to carefully think about it. 

After some time Eren cleared his throat, attracting Levi’s attention. “Uhm captain? I still have a question” he then said softly. Levi looked him in the eyes and signalled him to go ahead. “So you asked me to be your mate and my question now is if you want me to just be your mate for the mating process or do you want us to do the actual mating ritual that includes the exchange of bite marks?” he asked and almost regretted asking as he saw the captain’s eyes turning a stormy grey colour that indicated that he was mad. Eren tried to make himself as small as possible at the sight of the alphas now visibly darker eyes. 

“So you mean if I just want to fuck you to get you pregnant and get it over with or if I’m ready for the commitment that comes with bearing bonding marks and possibly having a child together!?” he spat. Oh damn, he really was angry now. Eren could feel his inner omega whimper and instinctively tried to make himself even smaller. At that captain Levi froze for a second, only now noticing the omegas reaction. He looked almost guilty. Levi sighed quietly once again. “I’m sorry Eren. I didn’t mean to lash out like this. It is after all a reasonable question. I just got mad because you really assumed that I would do something like that to you. I’m many things but downright cruel is not one of them. At least if it’s not necessary and especially not when it comes to things like that. Eren, you need to understand that I’m a thirty year old grown man not some pubescent immature boy that’s just looking for a quick f*ck and uses the new rules as a pathetic excuse” the alpha said now in a calm tone and looked Eren deep in the eyes. Eren closed his eyes for a second and takes a deep breath. When he opens them again he looks at captain Levi and nodded slightly. “Thank you captain for saying this. I guess I was just scared and insecure. But after your words my answer is now clear. I will be your mate. I don’t care about the age difference and I trust what you said about being gentle with me and I hope I will be able to make this ok for you too” he then finally said and waited for the alphas reaction. Said alpha looked almost relieved at this and the corners of his mouth twitched slightly. It almost seemed like captain Levi was supressing a smile. Eren hoped that at one point the man would be comfortable enough to show him his real emotions and would allow himself such things as smiling.

“Thank you Eren. I also have something to give you. It belonged to my mother and since you’re going to be my mate I want you to have it. See it as a promise that I will try my best. It isn’t something really special but it means a lot to me, so please take good care of it.” 

With those words the man took the small black box and opened it. Revealing a delicate silver necklace with a small stone pendant that seemed to resemble a full moon. Although Levi said it wasn’t anything special, Eren still thought that the necklace was beautiful. Simple but beautiful nonetheless. 

The captain stood up with the necklace in his hands and walked behind Eren. “May I put it on you?” he asked softly and Eren just nodded his head. He was a bit too overwhelmed with the situation. Levi put the necklace on him and then went back to his chair to sit down. “Thank you” Eren whispered as he carefully took the pendant in his hand to look at it and afterwards put it under his shirt, making sure that it was not visible. He didn’t want people to ask questions that he wasn’t ready to answer yet.

Later that night when Eren was laying in his bed, he pulled the pendant out from underneath his nightshirt and held it in his hands carefully. Tonight he had seen such a different side of Levi. He wasn’t sure if the captain will be returning to his stoic and expressionless self around Eren but tonight he was so completely different then usually. He was so open towards Eren. Had spoken with such honesty and had let Eren see a bit of his emotions. He had allowed him to take a glance behind those walls that where there to protect his feelings and Eren was very grateful for that. He now was sure, things will be alright. They won’t be easy but that was ok. He could live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit weird that Levi gave Eren a necklace from his mother. I know that Kuchel was a prostitute and that she and Levi were very poor but I think it suits my story. It is a story set in canon universe with different settings after all, so I think this little detail is acceptable haha
> 
> Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Stay tuned for more^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed that I didn't really mention Eren's and Levi's age yet. So I decided to change their age a bit for my story. Levi is 30 and Eren is 20. I thought that there should be a rather big age gap between them but I wasn't too comfortable with their canon age, so I came up with this.
> 
> "*...*" => character's thoughts

After their conversation that held such immense significance, everything went back to how it was before that eventful night. The only evidence that it had even taken place was the necklace with the moon pendant that Eren kept well-hidden underneath his shirt. Captain Levi had returned to being his stoic and intimidating self, his face as expressionless as ever with the occasional trace of anger. Admittedly Eren had expected things to change right after their conversation but he understood that captain Levi needed time. This wasn’t easy for the man – it probably was even harder for him that it was for Eren himself – and he simply needed time to adjust to the situation. The captain had to get used to the thought of Eren as his mate and that wasn’t an easy task for him considering the fact that he never really seemed to have been romantically involved with someone before – at least to Eren’s knowledge. He was pretty sure that the man had been intimate with someone before, he just probably never really thought of having a mate and was now overwhelmed by the idea. At least that was Eren’s guess. Although there wasn’t any love between them yet – respect yes but no love – performing the mating ritual is a very intimate act that could even be considered romantic – at least if you ignore the exchange of bite marks between the two mates. Eren himself had been intimate with someone before but there were never any romantic feelings involved. Before the defeat of the titans that just wasn’t a luxury he could grant himself. Yes he had had minor crushes but never anything serious. With the constant fear of dying surrounding everyone, love just didn’t really have a place in their world. Eren assumed that that was also the case for captain Levi. The man had always fought on the front lines, throwing himself into battle without hesitation. He probably didn’t even waste a single thought about love back then. 

Pleasure was something completely else. It didn’t necessarily mean attachment and was something a soldier could allow himself to feel from time to time. Eren knew well enough how dangerous it was to love in a war that seemed so hopeless. He hadn’t felt romantic love yet but he was familiar with love nonetheless. He loved Mikasa and Armin with his whole heart – they were his family, the ones’ that kept him sane in this desolate world – and the fear of losing them had threatened to make him loose his mind more often than not.

Suddenly a thought struck him. He had thought that there wasn’t any love between captain Levi and him yet, meaning that he was sure there were going to be romantic feelings between them. At this Eren snorted. “Yeah love between the captain and me. I’m such a dumbass for even considering that. Just because he won’t leave me alone after getting me pregnant doesn’t mean there will be any feelings involved. How can I even think that!?” he thought and was frustrated at his very own stupidity. Shaking his head and letting a sigh escape, he decided to stop thinking about all this and instead concentrate on the task he was supposed to be doing and that he had neglected while losing himself in his thoughts. 

Meanwhile he was oblivious to the fact that Armin kept giving him concerned glances. The short blond boy had noticed that his friend was in deep thought and wondered what was occupying the taller boys mind. Eren had been acting weird for weeks now and Armin had the suspicion that it had something to do with captain Levi. After all this strange behaviour had started when the captain had asked Eren to come to his office after training three weeks ago. “What could possibly have happened that night?” Armin asked himself silently and reluctantly accepted the fact that he had no answer to that thought. Maybe Erwin knew something about it. He decided to ask his alpha. Perhaps his question would be answered by the tall blond man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the kind of pov switch at the end wasn't too confusing. I will probably be doing this quite a lot because personally I think it helps with the story flow.
> 
> Next chapter will also be up soon. Have a great day/night^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I did again. Another slight pov switch.
> 
> Have fun reading this chapter, our cute "couple" is finally starting to interact more hehe^^

Eren grumpily stared down at his food and sighed once again. He had been doing that a lot the past four weeks. All thanks to the dark haired man that sat a few tables afar from him. 

He understood that his captain needed time to adjust to the situation but he hadn’t even tried speaking to Eren in the past four damn weeks - besides barking orders at him of course – and it was slowly staring to get on his nerves. Of course he couldn’t just confront the captain since he didn’t want to risk a beating which was very likely to happen considering the fact that the man’s mood had noticeably worsened over the past few days. The captain never had been one to joke around – drilling them till none of them could even stand anymore – but now he was downright vicious. Whatever had happened, it was best to leave the man alone and try to avoid him as much as possible. After all no one in his right mind wanted to face the captain’s wrath. 

Eren was still staring at his untouched food and tried to find the will in himself to eat but he just wasn’t hungry. His gloomy mood muffled his appetite. With another sigh he looked up and instead watched his friends eat peacefully. At least that was until Jean visibly stiffened and looked at something behind Eren’s back in horror. His face now was a lot paler than before. Eren opened his mouth to ask the boy what was wrong when he suddenly felt a dark presence behind him. A cold shiver ran down his spine. His other friends now also noticed the person standing behind Eren and all visible froze. Fear written across their faces. Even Mikasa looked very uncomfortable. 

Eren slowly turned around and saw captain Levi standing behind him. Of course it was the captain. No one else in the survey corpse could trigger such an reaction among the recruits. Not even commander Erwin.

He waited for the dark haired man to speak. Although he was usually reckless even he did not dare to make a single sound. Eren carefully studied Levi’s body language, trying to find an answer for the captains sudden appearance. But unless most of the time the alpha’s body before him did not give away any indication for why the man was now standing here in front of him – actually behind him but Eren had turned around to fully look at Levi. His scent also was no help but that was not a surprise. After all it never did.

So there he sat, looking up slightly at his captain and waited silently. *Did I do something wrong? Am I going to get punished or does he simply need me for something?* he asked himself and nervously swallowed.

However, what the captain then said did not only surprise him.

“Come to my office after dinner Yaeger. I want to talk to you about something. Bring tea, it’s going to take a while. Oh and also take a shower before you come into my office. You stink of sweat and dirt and it’s disgusting” the man said and then swiftly turned and walked out of the food hall. Eren and his friends just stared after him as if he had grown a second head.

“W-Was the captain just kind of nice to Eren?” Connie stuttered in disbelieve and stared at Eren. Confusion written all over his face. 

“Pff, if you can even call that nice, yes. I can’t believe it! The past few days he acted as if he was Satan himself and now there he goes and talks with Yaeger as if nothing even happened!” Jean muttered completely annoyed and also looked confused at Eren. 

“I have no clue what just happened but I better go and take a shower now. I don’t want to provoke him. Who knows what he’s going to do if I let him wait for too long” he said quietly – hoping that none of the other recruits had heard him – and slowly stood up. “Sasha you can eat my food” he then added before also leaving the food hall. Eren quickly went into the barracks to get some fresh clothes. He took a quick and efficient shower in the community shower and after he was dressed in clean clothes he went to the kitchen to make tea for captain Levi and himself. 

When he reached Levi’s office, he knocked and after a brisk “Come in” he entered the room with a tea tray in his hands. Eren carefully set down the tray on the captain’s table, poured the man and himself a cup and then put the now filled cup in front of the man. Before sitting down, he walked back to the door and quietly closed it. Then he settled down in the same chair as last time.

Silence filled the room. Eren waited for the captain to speak. Said man was still writing a report and didn’t bother to look up. Eren just waited. He didn’t dare to interrupt the alpha’s work. But it seemed that Levi was only finishing it, because after a few minutes he set the finished report aside and put away his pen. Then he picked up the teacup and took a sip. He hummed appreciatingly. Levi seemed to like the tea Eren made. He felt a bit proud at this.

After taking another sip, captain Levi set the teacup down and looked up. His grey eyes locked with Eren’s green ones and Eren struggled to keep the eye contact. Levi’s gaze was intense and the omega felt intimidated. But surprisingly he did not feel uncomfortable.

“So, it has been a while since we last talked Eren. I hope you didn’t change your mind about this whole thing” the captain finally said. Eren immediately shook his head. He had decided to accept, he won’t back out now. “Good. I also need to apologize for avoiding you for the past four weeks. I needed time to get used to the idea of having a mate. I hope you can understand that. Also forgive my attitude of the past few days. I had to struggle with some… alpha things” Levi said in a sincere tone and almost seemed a bit embarrassed after saying the last part.

At that Eren blushed slightly. The captain obviously didn’t want to say it out loud but he immediately knew what he meant by that. He had been in rut. Eren was just surprised that he hadn’t been able to smell any arousal on the man at all but he suspected that he took some sort of scent blocker to avoid that. But now his vicious behaviour made sense to him. Alphas that didn’t have a mate usually were in a lot of pain during their rut, which caused them to display extremely aggressive behaviour. 

A sudden question came to his mind. Why hadn’t the captain asked him for help? He was going to be his mate anyway.

“It’s ok captain. I already thought that you needed some distance and time. But about your eh…alpha things…why didn’t you ask me for help? I’m going to be your mate anyway and as far as I know it’s very painful to…not have a mate during these times…” Eren said and looked the man carefully in the eyes. He felt his cheeks heat up slightly. Damn this was so embarrassing to say to the captain.

“Well, I have experienced more…uncomfortable things than this before so it was ok. Yes I admit that my alpha side wasn’t too keen on my decision to stay away but it’s not like I haven’t been a vicious bastard to the recruits before. I also don’t want my instincts to control my actions Eren. I know that I wouldn’t be gentle to you if I had asked you to mate with me during… during my rut. That’s nothing I want to do to you. After we are mated it will be fine for you to stay with me. You probably will even have to. After all it’s very likely that you’ll experience your heat at the same time as I…” at that the captain trailed off. He wasn’t comfortable with saying the last part. It’s funny how last time he bluntly talked about sex but yet he couldn’t say the word “rut” now. Eren seriously had to supress a giggle. He was surprised that he had even managed to say it once. 

But Eren understood what he meant anyways and it was true. A mated omega usually experienced his heat at the same time as his alpha experienced his rut. That resulted in a higher pregnancy chance.

“I thought it would be a good idea to get to know you a bit. After all we’re going to be mates. To be honest I have to admit that I’m not ready for actually mating with you yet but getting to know each other will definitely help” Levi interrupted Eren’s train of thought. 

“I understand. I don’t think I’m ready yet either. But getting to know each other is a good idea” Eren agreed.  
So that’s what they did. They talked about pretty much everything. The captain opened up to Eren a bit. Of course he only let him in a little bit but it was way more than Eren had expected. 

Eren wasn’t sure for how long they talked – it was definitely quite a few hours. He never had heard his captain talk so much but Eren had enjoyed it. And although he wasn’t in love with the man, his voice did things to Eren that he would never admit out loud. His deep voice had aroused Eren slightly and he could only hope that it wasn’t that noticeable in his smell. 

Like Eren, the captain was now also lying in bed and thinking about the events of the night. However, Eren’s hope had been pointless from the beginning on. Levi had been very aware of the slight smell of arousal that radiated off of Eren’s body. 

*Why the hell did I smell arousal on Eren!? Although it was not very strong, it was definitely fresh. I’m pretty sure he didn’t smell like that when he entered my office. He smelled nervous but not aroused so what caused it? Was it something I did? But I wasn’t even close to him? Ugh, this whole thing is seriously starting to get to me. I mean look at me, I’m lying in my damn bed wondering what caused the brat to be aroused! And he was only slightly aroused! Hanji would probably come up with some crazy ass idea if I told them this. I can already see them running around and screaming weird shit. Tch, they are going to do that anyways. Especially when they will find out that Eren’s going to be my mate. I probably shouldn’t tell them before it has actually happened. Otherwise I might change my mind and Erwin’s going to be even more pissed with me then he already is. I mean he still doesn’t even know that I finally decided on someone. This damn thing is really going on my nerve! Now after smelling Eren’s arousal I’m even more on edge. I’m not completely over my rut yet and everything still hurts. Damn brat’s only causing me trouble!*

Levi’s head was spinning with thoughts. He sighed. He probably wouldn’t get any sleep today. Not that he slept much anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter. This one is written entirely in Armin's pov. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, have fun reading^^

After five weeks of Eren’s weird behaviour Armin has had enough. He decided to go and ask Erwin if he knew what was going on with his best friend. 

“Mikasa? I’m going to Erwin” he said to the raven standing next to him and hoped she wouldn’t start teasing him about it. Of course luck wasn’t with him. She wiggled her eyebrow suggestively and smirked. Armin could feel his face heat up. He was blushing.

“It’s not like that Mikasa! I’m going to talk to him about Eren. I want to find out what’s going on and I’m pretty sure that Erwin knows” he said in a rather annoyed tone. Ever since he revealed that the commander was his mate, he suffered under his friends’ endless teasing. He knew they were happy for him but their teasing got on his nerves sometimes.

Mikasa sighed and her smirk faltered. She was frowning now. Concern visible in her eyes. 

“Do you think it has something to do with captain Levi? I noticed that Eren’s weird behaviour started on that day he asked him to come to his office to talk about something. Maybe he said something that hurt Eren’s feelings? Wouldn’t be the first time after all” she said and looked at Armin questioningly. “I don’t know what happened – that’s what I’m trying to find out after all – but I also think it has something to do with the captain. It’s been five weeks since that day and Eren’s behaviour hasn’t gone back to normal, so it must be something really serious” he answered Mikasa’s question, knowing very well that that wouldn’t satisfy her. But it had to do for now.

“I swear one day I’m going to kill that bastard” Mikasa grumbled. A small giggle escaped Armin’s lips. That was just so typical for the female alpha. Her hate for captain Levi was seriously amusing.

At the sound of Armin’s giggle her face lightened up and a genuine smile found its way on her lips. “I forgot to ask you something before Armin. How is it going with Erwin? Any signs yet?” his long-time friend asked him in a curious tone. At that Armin blushed a bit. 

“Ehm…it’s going good but I didn’t notice any changes yet. Our last time is already a while back so I’m pretty sure that I’m not pregnant. I would have noticed some changes by now if I was. We have to try again I guess but I’m hopeful. We just need to be patient. Erwin’s rut will be coming up soon too so I think that’s a good opportunity to try again” he shyly answered her question. It was quite embarrassing for him to talk about such things so openly but he knew that he could trust the alpha with this. After all she was basically his sister.

“Oh ok but this will definitely be a good opportunity to try again. And if that doesn’t work there’s still your heat.”

At that Armin felt himself blush again. This was just so embarrassing. Also the mention of his heat made his skin crawl. Usually a mated omega and his alpha went into heat and rut together. This made the chance of pregnancy higher. But Armin’s heat didn’t line up with Erwin’s rut. He wasn’t sure why and even though it didn’t have an negative impact on their relationship it still made him feel a bit insecure. Eren and Mikasa had helped him a lot with his insecurity – after all he had had panic attacks because he had thought Erwin was going to leave him for that – but his heat was still a sensitive topic for him. Mikasa wasn’t trying to make him feel bad about this though, she genuinely wanted to assure him that thing were going to work out and Armin smiled at her. Thankful for her reassuring words.

“Thank you Mikasa. How is it going with you and Jean?” he then asked. He didn’t want to only talk about himself. He wanted to know how it was going for his best friend too.

At this Mikasa blushed – a very unusual reaction for the female alpha – and bit her lower lip slightly. She suddenly looked very embarrassed.  
“Mikasa? Everything alright?” 

His concerned word seemed to make her blush even more. *What is going on? I hope that horse-face didn’t do anything to her!* he thought to himself and made a mental note to tell Eren to kick that idiot’s ass. 

However, that thought vanished immediately at Mikasa’s next words.

“Yeah everything is alright. Actually more than alright. Sorry for worrying you Armin. Jean’s been nothing but great to me, so no need to tell Eren to kick his ass” she finally said and Armin chuckled. She just knew him too well.

“I think I’m pregnant Armin. I don’t know for sure yet but I can feel my body changing. I will soon go to Hanji for a check-up” Mikasa revealed and Armin stared at her with wide eyes. He could feel himself tear up and immediately went in for a hug. He was so happy for his best friend. She and Jean had been mates for quite some time already and although they tried a lot, Mikasa never got pregnant. Until now at least. It was harder for Mikasa to become pregnant because she was an Alpha but Armin was hopeful that it had worked this time. He knew his friend wanted a child. Probably even more than he himself did and he was an omega so that said a lot. 

“You should go to Hanji as soon as possible. And don’t you dare to keep the results from me! For how long have you even had the suspicion that you’re pregnant?” he asked – still hugging Mikasa and enjoying their proximity. As an omega he naturally enjoyed being close to people he felt comfortable with. It made him feel all warm and secure.

“For a while to be honest but I didn’t want you to get too excited when I myself was still very unsure about it. I promise to tell you the result first ok? Even before Jean” Mikasa said and it made Armin purr happily. His alpha friend replied with a content low growl herself and started treading her hands through Armin’s soft hair. 

They probably looked like a happy couple from afar but that was definitely not the case. Gladly they also didn’t need to deal with a jealous Erwin or Jean since everyone knew that Mikasa, Eren and Armin were basically siblings and loved being close to each other. Cuddling or hugging was a normal thing between them and no one made a fuzz about it. It was just something they did.

After his rather long chat with Mikasa – that didn’t include any tears of happiness at all – he finally was on his way to Erwin’s office. Armin hoped that his alpha wasn’t too busy. After all the man was usually deluged with paperwork.

Armin reached his final destination and after making sure that his hair wasn’t sticking in all directions after his hugging session with Mikasa he knocked on the wooden door. “Come in” he heard Erwin say and immediately followed suit.

At Armin’s sight Erwin smiled at him and stood up. The tall blond man walked over to him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Armin sighed happily and let his alpha lead him over to his office chair. Erwin sat down and pulled him onto his lap, looping his arms around Armin’s thin waist. Armin heard himself purr contently and he proceeded to bury his face in Erwin’s chest. His reactions sometimes really embarrassed him although he knew his mate was soaking up every single sound he made.  
“What brings you here my love?” Erwin said after some time. He could hear the concern in the man’s voice and he couldn’t supress a smile. His mate was just too sweet to him sometimes.

“I actually wanted to ask you something” Armin said and slowly lifted his head to look into Erwin’s blue eyes. “Yes my love, what is it?”  
“Ok so do you maybe know what’s going on with Eren?” he asked his mate and frowned as he noticed the confusion in Erwin’s eyes. “I actually don’t know what you’re talking about my love. You know I wouldn’t lie, not to you at least.”

At this Armin nodded. He knew that. If it was something he couldn’t talk about, he would usually say so. Erwin didn’t shy away from lying but he was always honest with him.

“Maybe explain what makes you ask me this? Perhaps we can figure it out together” Erwin then said. At this he smiled. His mate always wanted to help him in every way possible. He nodded agreeingly. Maybe they really could figure it out together.

Turns out they couldn’t. Even after telling his mate what he had noticed and what he thought had triggered Eren’s behaviour, they both were still as clueless as before.  
Erwin sighed and rubbed his temples. “This isn’t going anywhere. And you’re really sure that it has something to do with him?” he asked and all Armin could do was nod. There was no other explanation to this. It had to have something to do with the captain. He was sure. Erwin sighed again. “Great. I have to talk to Levi about this then. Luckily he has calmed down. He really is unbearably during his ruts! That damn stubborn bastard should finally go and find a mate! If not for the new rules then for my sanity’s sake!” his mate said. He sounded quite annoyed. 

At the mention of the word “rut” Armin felt himself blush.

“Oh that explains captain Levi’s behaviour from the past few days. He must have been in a lot of pain” he said and almost regretted saying it. Erwin didn’t seem to feel any sympathy for the captain. “Yeah I’m pretty sure he was in a lot of pain but I don’t care one bit! He has brought this over himself! After all he downright refuses to find a mate! No wonder every rut is getting worse! You know my love, the longer an alpha goes unmated the more painful his ruts get” he said, sounding angrier as he went on. Armin could understand that his mate was irritated by his friend’s behaviour but he still felt sympathy for Levi. *He probably has commitment issues. Obviously I don’t know for sure but it just seems like it. I know that actually bonding with someone isn’t necessary to ease the pain but I think that’s not something the captain wants. Maybe the idea of mating makes him feel uneasy and he rather deals with the pain* he thought to himself. Yeah that sounded reasonable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I really like Erwin x Armin haha. Btw both Armin and Mikasa are 20 in this story as well. We don't do underage here. Also it's kinda weird to write about pregnancy but at the same time I absolutely love it haha. Idk the idea of a pregnant Mikasa and a pregnant Armin ist just so cute ahhh^^ 
> 
> What I noticed in my writing is that the characters are so non canon in this haha. But it's fine, i like the way this is turning out.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates might take me a little longer because of exams but I'll try my best to update as often as possible

Drinking tea and chatting with captain Levi had become a weekly occurrence. Eren found himself in Levi’s office around three times a week and he started to really feel at ease in the other man’s presence. At first it had been awkward between them but now that they started to get to know each other more it was rather comfortable. They didn’t always talk. Sometimes Levi worked on reports while Eren read a book – the captain had allowed him to go through his collection and he gladly accepted the offer. He quickly learned that the man had an amazing taste when it came to books. 

Today was yet another night they spent in silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable though. Eren was contently reading one of Levi’s books and the alpha was going through some reports from Hanji. He only knew that because he was the one that had given them to Levi.

Eren didn’t know for how long they sat in complete silence – both too focused on what they were doing – but it must have been quite some time. The candle captain Levi had eventually lit as the night proceeded was almost burned completely. It was probably around midnight already. 

He sighed. His absence in the sleeping quarters definitely didn’t go unnoticed. Eren knew that Armin was watching him like a hawk. Apparently he hadn’t acted as normal as he initially thought. His best friend knew that something was going on and probably tried to find out. Mikasa also seemed to know since she watched him even more carefully than she usually did. Eren sighed again. He wasn’t ready for them to find out yet. 

“Are you ok Eren?” Levi asked him suddenly. He sounded a bit concerned. Eren looked up and smiled slightly. “Yes, I was just thinking about Armin and Mikasa. They know something is going on and I’m worried that they’ll find out about…uh you know what I mean” he said. He refrained from saying “us”. After all they weren’t mates yet. 

Levi frowned at him. “So you don’t want them to know that were going to be mates?” he stated. He almost looked offended. “I want them to know. Just not now” 

This seemed to make sense to the alpha because the frown disappeared and his face looked neutral again. At least for a few moments. 

“You don’t want them to know because nothing has happened between us am I right?” Levi suddenly asked him and there was a smirk on his lips. Eren could feel himself blush immediately. 

“I knew it!” he could hear the captain murmur. To his surprise he sounded amused. Eren almost felt relieved. He had expected the captain to get mad.

“Do you want something to happen Eren?” 

At this he started coughing and to his complete horror his cheeks were feeling even warmer than before. He probably looked like a tomato by now. *This is so embarrassing* he thought to himself.

He looked up - feeling completely ashamed of himself – only to realized that captain Levi had been watching him intently all this time. 

“What a naughty brat” Levi murmured but Eren was pretty sure he had imagined that. There was no way that the captain had actually said that.

Suddenly Levi moved. He stood up from his office chair and walked over to the door that led into his bedroom. 

“Are you coming or not?” he asked him before disappearing in his private sleeping quarters. A bit confused Eren also stood up and slowly followed his superior. What was going to happen now?

He entered the room and looked at the captain questioningly who was sitting on a small leather couch. 

“Close the door Eren and come over to me” the man simply said and leaned back slightly. Eren did as he was told and slowly walked over to the captain after closing the door carefully. He stopped right in front of the raven haired man and waited for further instruction. But Levi seemed to have other plans. Without saying a word he softly grabbed Eren’s left hand and pulled him towards himself. This caused Eren to stumble slightly and he ungracefully landed on captain Levi’s lap. He felt himself blush immediately. He tried to get off the man as quick as he could but Levi’s hands stopped him. Eren stared at the alpha who’s hands were currently gripping his hips and therefore making it impossible for him to move. 

“Don’t move Eren. Stay like this. After our conversation from before I thought we should maybe try doing something. At least if it’s ok for you” Levi said quietly – seeming almost embarrassed – and Eren couldn’t help but stare at the man under him. 

“O-ok…” he whispered shyly, still staring at Levi. “Hmm good. I thought we could maybe try kissing or something like that. We need to get used to touching each other” the alpha said and Eren nodded slightly. This probably was a good idea. He felt a bit embarrassed but he had to admit that he was also excited that something is finally going to happen between them. The captain had been right. He wanted something to happen. He wanted to make experiences with his future mate. Maybe that’s why he didn’t want his friends to find out. He wanted to keep this for himself.

“O-ok…I think that would be a good start. C-can I put…my hands on you?” Eren shyly asked. Waiting for Levi’s permission. “Yes you can. I appreciate that you asked first but you don’t have to ask me every time you want to do something ok? Maybe just don’t touch me completely out of the blue but I’m giving you permission…” Levi said and Eren nodded slightly. Showing that he understood.

Eren softly placed his hands on Levi’s chest. He moved his hands a bit to feel the fabric of the alpha’s civilian clothes. The fabric wasn’t very soft but it also didn’t feel uncomfortable under his skin. He carefully moved his hands upwards and stopped as he reached his shoulders. Eren looked at the cravat that Levi was wearing and decided that he wanted the disturbing thing gone. He looked up at Levi. The man was watching him intently.

“C-can I remove the cravat?” he asked, still feeling a bit shy. “Yes you can. Eren just go for it ok, if I feel uncomfortable with what you’re doing I will tell you so” captain Levi said reassuringly and Eren simply nodded again. 

He moved his hands from Levi’s shoulders to his throat, carefully undoing the cravat and setting it aside. Now that the disturbing fabric was gone, part of his neck was exposed. Not much since he was wearing a high collared shirt but it would do for now. Eren didn’t dare to undo some of the buttons yet. Or should he try? The captain had told him to go for it after all. 

He decided to give it a shot. After all the alpha under him had encouraged him to just do what he wanted. Levi would tell him if he didn’t like something so it should be alright.

So Eren went for it. He carefully undid the first two buttons of the shirt, exposing Levi’s collarbones and a lot more skin than before. He felt the man’s eyes on him but he hadn’t said anything. Eren assumed he didn’t care about it that much. After all it were only two buttons, if he tried undoing his whole shirt it would probably be a very different story.

Eren carefully touched Levi’s now exposed collarbones, letting his fingers ghost over the surprisingly soft skin. He thought he heard a slight gasp but he was pretty sure he imagined that. His hands wandered up, back to his shoulders. His fingers stopped at the crook of the alpha’s neck where the scent glands were. That’s were his mark would go and this was also were Levi would mark him. Eren decided to just dive right in. He leaned forward -feeling the muscles underneath his tense slightly -and buried his face in Levi’s neck. His nose directly at his scent gland he deeply breathed in the alpha’s scent. Now he was pretty sure that he heard Levi gasp slightly. The strong hands resting on his hips tightened their grip slightly and pulled him a bit more towards the body underneath him. Eren smiled. Levi’s reaction was completely natural. It was one of the most sensitive areas of the body after all. However, Eren couldn’t help but feel a bit surprised. He hadn’t expected the stoic man underneath him to react like this. Hadn’t expected him to allow Eren to see him react to his natural instincts like this but damn was it arousing. The man only reacted slightly but it left Eren yearning for more. 

He decided to be bold and slightly licked Levi’s scent gland. The reaction was immediate. The alpha pulled him even closer – their bodies now flush against each other – and took in a shaky breath.

“Hmm, I like this Eren but you should maybe move on a bit. If you keep licking at my scent glands like this I might claim you right here on this couch” Levi said with his deep voice and it sent a shiver down Eren’s spine. He made a mental note that captain Levi liked what he just did.

“And what would happen if I sucked on them?” he asked teasingly. He really was bold. Where did he get this courage from!?

“I would very much definitely claim you on this couch and fuck you till you can’t walk for a week brat and now quit the teasing and move on. I said I wanted to try kissing tonight and not play this little game of How-to-get-captain-Levi-horny with you, got it brat?” the captain said. Eren knew that Levi was just messing with him. There was no way that that would be enough for the strong alpha to lose control like this but Eren decided to enjoy whatever this was. He had realized the second their conversation from before had started changing into something else – for the captain’s standards this was probably flirting – that Levi was being playful. Heck the man seemed to enjoy himself right now and it did things to Eren’s heart he would rather not acknowledge.

To distract himself from his thoughts, Eren slowly leaned back a bit and let his hands wander upwards. His hands were now in Levi’s hair and he enjoyed the feeling of the silky raven strands on his skin. He had always wanted to know how captain Levi’s hair felt. It was surprisingly soft. Eren’s fingers wandered over the alpha’s undercut, blunts nails scratching his scalp slightly – the short hair tickling his skin. He heard a soft sigh and made another mental note. Captain Levi appeared to enjoy what he was doing to his hair. Eren knew that the man would probably complain later that he had messed up his neat hair but right now he didn’t seem to care so Eren continued running his fingers through the short strands of his undercut.

A sudden thought hit him. *If the captain likes me playing with his hair like this he might also enjoy if I pull it during sex. I definitely have to try this when it happens.* At this idea Eren smirked a bit. Maybe he should already test this theory during kissing? Would be nice to now how the usually so collected man would react to him pulling at his silky hair. 

Suddenly Levi’s hands moved from Eren’s hips. The alpha firmly gripped his arms and forcibly pulled Eren’s hands out of his hair. Eren had to stifle a protesting whine.

“Ok enough of that brat. My hair probably already looks like a bird’s nest” Levi grumbled and Eren almost giggled at this. *I fucking knew it!* he thought triumphantly. He wanted to tease the alpha a bit more but he decided to not push his luck today. Who knew with what punishment the captain would come up if he overdid it with the teasing? At that thought a shiver ran down his spine. He didn’t even want to know.

Eren felt Levi’s gaze on him and after taking in a calming breath, he slowly looked up to meet the alpha’s grey eyes. They stayed like this for some time.  
“Can I kiss you?” Eren suddenly blurted out. He knew he should let the captain take the lead but he couldn’t bear staring into the man’s beautiful grey eyes a second longer. It made him feel fuzzy-headed.

At his bold question the captain snorted amused and shook his head slightly. “No patience as expected” he mumbled and let his hands find their way back to Eren’s hips. Then he slowly leaned in – still looking deeply into Eren’s eyes – and softly connected their lips. 

Eren closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Levi’s slightly chapped lips on his. It was a soft and simple kiss. The captain started to move his lips against his lightly and Eren immediately followed suit. He let his hands that had rested on the alpha’s chest before, wander upwards again; slinging them around Levi’s neck. He subconsciously pulled the man closer to him. Levi’s grip on his hips tightened slightly and he pulled Eren even closer to his own body. Seemed like Eren wasn’t the only one that craved more contact.

They kissed for a while, lips moving softly against each other. Levi didn’t allow the kiss to become heated and Eren was almost disappointed. However, he was also surprised at how soft the kiss was. He hadn’t expected the captain to be this gentle with him.

They parted to catch a breath. Eren’s hands were still slung around Levi’s neck and he enjoyed their close proximity. 

“Hmm that was nice…” Eren whispered. He didn’t want to ruin the atmosphere so he kept his voice low. “Yes it was” Levi admitted and Eren felt himself smile a little. “Do you want to go for another kiss Eren?” he was suddenly asked by the man underneath him and he was a little taken aback by this. He didn’t expect the alpha to request another kiss. The man had hidden it well. Asking him if he wanted to do this again when actually Levi himself wanted another kiss. Eren only hummed agreeingly. Damn he wanted a second kiss too.

Without hesitation Levi dived right back in. Connecting their lips for a second kiss. It was as soft as the first one but Eren didn’t mind one bit. Heck he liked how gentle the alpha was being with him. They had more than enough time for passion later on. Right now they were slowly starting to get used to each other and he would be damned if he didn’t enjoy this right now. Levi was allowing this to happen – he knew this whole things was probably harder for the alpha than for himself – and he would appreciate every second of this.

Their lips moved lazily against each other. They took their time. After all there was no need to rush.

They had to part again but after a quick breath their lips connected for a third kiss. Eren’s right hand had moved back into Levi’s hair while his other one had stayed slung around the man’s neck. His fingers holding onto his shoulder to steady himself a bit. Levi’s hands rested on Eren’s hips; keeping him in place. It was funny how a small man like Levi had such strong and big hands. Eren decided that he very much definitely wanted to know what those hands could do to him but that would have to wait for now. Levi had made it clear that he didn’t want to rush this whole thing going on between them. Eren respected that decision and if he was completely honest, he wanted this to go slowly too. Like he had thought before; they had more than enough time for passion later.

After kissing for a little longer they both decided to call it a night. They had shared quite a few kisses and that was more than they both had expected to happen between them so soon. So after wishing the captain a good night he left the man’s office and walked towards his own sleeping quarters. He slowly made his way through all the bunk beds – hoping to not wake anyone up – and after reaching his very own bed he quietly stripped and put on his sleeping clothes. After that he carefully slid in his bed – right now he was so grateful for the fact that he was sleeping in the bottom bunk – and tried to relax enough to be able to sleep. Which was nearly impossible due to the eventful night. Eren had never seen the captain so relaxed and playful. The thought that he made the man feel comfortable enough to behave this way made his chest swell in pride. *I can’t believe that Levi lets me see him like this. This side of him is for me and only for me* he thought to himself and smiled. This whole thing between them was going way better that he had ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some action between our lovely "couple". Please let me now what you think, I'm super excited for your reactions


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading for a while. It's kind of a short chapter but I hope you still like it anyway. 
> 
> Comments would be highly appreciated as I really like interacting with you^^

Their first kiss was already a while back and nothing had happened between them since that night. But it was ok. Eren wasn’t really disappointed. After all the both of them wanted to move slowly. Not that Eren didn’t want to repeat their little kissing session but the atmosphere between them just hadn’t been right for it. But that was ok. There was no need to force things when it just wasn’t the right time for it. Yes he had enjoyed their shared kisses but right now there were other things on his mind and he suspected that the same applied to Levi. The man also seemed to be rather distracted at the moment but it didn’t bother Eren.

They mostly spent their nights together in silence now with Eren reading books and Levi working. The captain was usually deluged with paperwork. It wasn’t uncomfortable though. Eren enjoyed these nights. The atmosphere between them made him feel at ease and it was so different to how he usually felt during the day. With Armin and Mikasa watching his every move with hawk eyes he almost always felt stressed now. So he was very grateful for the peaceful nights he spent with the captain.

He was in deep thought. Eren found himself thinking about captain Levi and how he made him feel more and more often. It was kind of scary but Eren assumed that it was because he was starting to feel connected to the man. They were going to be mates and they had kissed so it was probably only natural for him to slowly get attached to Levi. It was a little scary nonetheless.

“Are you ok Eren?” Armin suddenly asked. Eren blinked confused and looked at Armin. He felt completely disorientated. He really must have been in deep thought for this to happen.

“Y-yeah, I was just thinking about something. I don’t know what it is but I feel like I’m forgetting something captain Levi has ordered me to do. I’m not sure what it is and I’m starting to get a little worried” Eren quickly lied. Obviously he hadn’t forgotten an order from his captain. He didn’t have a death wish after all.

At this Armin looked at Eren confused. He probably thought the same thing. Damn it! But he was lucky today. Armin seemed to have decided to let it slide and just focused on his chores again. Eren felt a little bad for lying so he decided to start up a conversation between him and his best friend.

“How is it going between you and Erwin? Any signs yet?” he casually asked and was quickly faced with a happy looking Armin. Eren prepared for a very long conversation.

“Oh everything is going pretty well. Erwin’s rut is coming up soon. I hope that it works this time. I really want to have a baby with him and also it would be kind of nice to not have to endure heats for a while” the blond boy blabbered and Eren tried his best to not lose himself in thoughts about Levi again and really focus on what he was saying.

They talked about how annoying heats where for a while. Armin seemed really happy. Eren felt bad that he hadn’t properly talked to his friend like this in a while and made a mental note to do that more often. After all Armin and Mikasa were his family. 

“So I wanted to ask you something Armin. I noticed a change in Mikasa’s scent. Is she finally pregnant?” he asked his best friend and looked at him expectantly. He really was curious if it had finally worked out for his sister. He would be so happy for her. He knew how much she and Jean wanted a baby. Probably even more than Armin did. 

“Yes she finally is” a female voice suddenly said; startling both Armin and him. Eren stared at a happy looking Mikasa and immediately went to hug his sister. He was so happy for her. He felt another body against Mikasa’s and his and he instantly knew that it was Armin. They hugged for quite a while before they separated and started talking about what Mikasa had just revealed. It was great to talk to his family like this again. It had been a while so he enjoyed every second of their conversation. Captain Levi for once not on his mind.

That of course immediately changed during dinner when he caught a glimpse of the attractive alpha. Eren decided that although they hadn’t planned to meet up tonight, he would bring some tea to Levi’s office and see if the captain was up for some company or not. He really hoped he was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back with another chapter. I'm really sorry that it took me so long. February is packed with exams but I managed to pre-write some chapters yesterday so I'll be able to somewhat update regularly. 
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter and as always comments and kudos would be appreciated^^

Eren was seriously reconsidering his decisions while he carried a tray with freshly made peppermint tea and two teacups towards captain Levi’s office. *Is this really a good idea? What if captain gets mad at me for showing up in his office unannounced?* he asked himself worriedly. He didn’t want to bother the captain but at the same time Eren felt the incredible need to be close to the man.

When he reached Levi’s office door he decided to just go for it. He really wanted to spend time in his captain’s company and if the man didn’t want him there he would tell him to leave anyway. 

He softly knocked on the door and after a curt answer he entered the familiar office. Levi was sitting behind his large office desk as always; working through a large pile of paperwork. Eren hadn’t expected anything else from the man. 

“Good evening captain Levi. Would you mind some company tonight? I also brought fresh peppermint tea with me” Eren said in a soft tone and looked expectantly at the man. Said man sighed softly and simply just looked at Eren for a few moments before finally nodding agreeingly.

He smiled happily and carefully set the tray down. Then he poured some tea for the both of them. After placing one cup filled with still steaming hot tea in front of the captain, he quickly went over to one of the bookshelves and retrieved the book he had last been reading. 

Eren settled in his chair – yes he already called it his chair because he was pretty sure that of all people in the survey corps he was the one that has spent the most time in said chair so therefore it was his – and opened the book to resume reading. They again sat in silence and a comfortably atmosphere settled between them. Eren enjoyed the quiet. It made him feel weirdly peaceful.

Again hours passed. They both were focused and didn’t bother with talking. Well that was until a little yawn escaped Eren’s lips. Captain Levi’s eyes were immediately focused on him; his face as expressionless as ever but his eyes full of emotion. 

Eren felt himself blush a little bit. He was embarrassed for letting his tiredness show. Although he was really tired he didn’t want to go to bed yet. He wanted to stay in Levi’s office and spend time with the man. But now that he had let this little yawn slip the raven alpha would tell him to leave for sure. 

“It seems like you’re tired brat. Don’t you think it is about time that you head to bed?” Levi asked and Eren couldn’t help but notice the slight concern in the man’s voice. 

“But I don’t want to go to bed” Eren admitted hesitantly. Maybe he could convince the captain to let him stay.

“And why do you not want to go to bed brat? You look exhausted, you should really get some rest.” 

“I want to stay with you captain” Eren answered and hoped it would convince the stoic man. At that Levi sighed.

“Do you have nightmares brat?” Levi asked and after hesitating for a few moments Eren nodded shyly. It wasn’t exactly the truth but he didn’t completely lie either. There were lots of nights where nightmares haunted him. It wasn’t the reason why he didn’t want to leave but captain Levi didn’t really need to know that. 

Levi sighed again and slowly stood up. He once again walked over to the door that led to the man’s bedroom. He disappeared in said bedroom and Eren could hear him rummage around. *What is he doing?* Eren asked himself although he knew that he couldn’t answer that.

After some time Levi walked back into the office room. Now Eren understood the sounds he had heard. The captain wasn’t wearing his normal attire anymore. He had changed his civilian clothes – that consisted of a white dress shirt, black pants, a black suit jacket and a white cravat – to a plain white loose shirt and some loose black pants. Eren’s eyes widened slightly as he realized that that were probably the clothes captain Levi usually wore for sleeping.

“Quit staring at me like that brat! I’ll let you stay here for the night but I swear if you tell anyone about this I’ll make you do the grossest chores I can find! Understood?!” Levi threatened and Eren simply just nodded. He couldn’t believe that the captain had really allowed him to stay the night with him.

“Good. Now c’mon. You need to shower first. You’re all filthy! I would rather get eaten by a titan then let you in my bed like this!” the alpha grumbled. Eren couldn’t help but smile. That was just so typical for the man. 

Eren stood up from his chair and stretched; the motion causing his joints to crack and he felt himself cringe at the sound. It reminded him of things he would rather not think about. Especially not when he was about to share a bed with his soon to be mate and should therefore enjoy this opportunity to be close to the man. He was pretty sure that the captain was feeling protective over him right now – maybe his alpha instincts were getting the better of him - and that this would probably not happen very often. If it would ever happen again that is. 

He decided to put these thoughts away for another time – he could ponder on them whenever he was alone – and quickly walked over to captain Levi who was waiting for him at the entrance to his bedroom. They walked in together and Eren felt himself blush slightly at the sight of a very familiar leather couch. The very same couch they had shared their first kisses on. 

He shook his head – trying to clear his mind from the mental images that immediately came up – and attempted to focus on the presence. He was semi successful.  
“I’ll wait for you here. You can use the bathroom, just make sure that you don’t leave a mess in there. I already put a towel and some clothes out for you and before you ask yes I’m pretty sure they will fit you. And now go and don’t make me wait for you too long” Levi said and Eren nodded and quickly walked over to the bathroom. 

He carefully closed the door behind himself and after briefly taking in his surroundings – it was spotless as expected and the only sign that Levi had showered before him was the single damp white towel hanging on the towel rack and the still wet shower floor – he started to undress. Not sure where to put his dirty clothes he decided to just leave them on floor for now. After his shower he would ask Levi where to put his clothes because if he just left them on the floor the captain would get mad at him for sure.

Eren went over to the shower – immediately noticing the pile of clean clothes and the fresh towel Levi had mentioned – and turned the water on. As expected it was rather cold but he didn’t mind. They were all used to it since heating up the water for showering would just be a waste of resources. Eren made sure to not spill any water on the bathroom floor while he quickly cleaned himself. He had to use the captain’s soap but he was pretty sure that the man wouldn’t mind. He had ordered Eren to shower after all and with what else was he supposed to clean himself then? Just water wasn’t efficient enough - at least for the captain’s standards – so he would just have to live with the fact that Eren had used his soap.

After rinsing the soap from both his body and his hair he grabbed the towel and began drying himself. With still damp hair he went over to the towel rack and hung his towel next to Levi’s – at this sight he smiled a bit; seeing both their towels together on the rack had a weirdly domestic feeling to it – and then quickly dressed himself. The captain had been right; they fitted him. Actually they were even a little big on him; Eren suspected that they had once belonged to commander Erwin. Considering that the captain and the commander seemed to be good friends this was very likely to be true. 

Eren sighed. He couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous at the thought. *Heck we aren’t even mates yet and I’m already acting like this! Calm down you idiot* he thought to himself and shook his head in annoyance. Sometimes he really hated how possessive he could get. He blamed it on his second gender as omegas pretty much constantly feared to be abandoned and that made them incredibly clingy. Something that Eren knew for sure would piss the captain off. 

With another sigh – this time an annoyed one – he went over to the pile of dirty clothes on the floor and picked it up. Then he walked over to the door and opened it – making sure to not drop any of the clothes in the process. 

“Captain Levi? Where should I put my dirty clothes?” he asked Levi who was sitting on the leather couch. 

“Just put them in the laundry basket. I will wash them together with my clothes” the captain answered. Eren simply just nodded and walked back into the bathroom. He immediately spotted the laundry basket and put his dirty clothes in there. This felt again weirdly domestic to him.

When Eren walked back into the bedroom Levi was still sitting on the couch and waiting for him.

“You were surprisingly fast. I hope that you’ve washed yourself thoroughly.”

“Yes I did captain. I was a bit too dirty so I had to use your soap, I hope you don’t mind.”

Silence. Eren felt a bit anxious. Hopefully the captain wouldn’t get too mad at him. 

After a few moments the alpha still hasn’t said anything and Eren already expected him to start yelling but nothing of that sort happened. Levi just sighed.

“It’s ok brat. We already exchanged spit so there’s no point in getting upset over a shared soap” the captain said and at that Eren choked; cheeks heating up in embarrassment. 

“U-uh….y-yeah you’re right” he stuttered and felt himself blush even more. The situation was just too embarrassing for the omega.

“Tch of course I am. Now c’mon. Let’s head to bed. Oh and brat, calm down a bit.”

After saying that Levi stood up from where he was sitting on the couch and walked over to the right sight of the bed. He lifted the covers and slipped underneath them. Eren hesitated for a few moments – watching Levi shift around in search of a comfortable position – and then walked over to the bedroom door. He quickly slipped out of the room to snuff out the forgotten candle and then immediately re-entered the bedroom; closing the door gently behind him. After he had also snuffed out all candles in Levi’s bedroom he carefully walked over to the left side of the bed and slipped under the covers; making sure not to touch Levi anywhere in the process. This turned out to be rather difficult as the captain’s bed wasn’t really big. 

Levi seemed to have different plans though because he suddenly turned around – he was now facing Eren – and shifted a little closer to the omega. Their bodies were now touching.

“Turn around brat” Levi murmured and although he didn’t clarify which way Eren should turn he immediately knew. The alpha wanted to hold him – probably because he thought it would help with Eren’s nightmares. 

Without saying a word Eren turned around and stiffened a bit when he felt Levi shift even closer to him. He was now able to feel his captain’s toned stomach press against his backside. Strong arms embraced him and pulled him even closer to the firm and warm body behind him.

“Relax brat” Levi murmured and buried his face in Eren’s neck. A shiver ran down his spine and he had to supress a whimper. Did the man even now what he did to him? How was he supposed to relax when he could feel every inch of Levi’s body against him!? 

The alpha suddenly moved one of his arms; his hand wandering upwards and slipping into Eren’s hair. He softly carded his fingers through the long brown locks in a soothing manner and Eren felt himself relax.

“Hmm you seem to like what I’m doing right now” he could hear Levi mumble – the man’s face still buried in Eren’s neck – and he hummed agreeingly. Yes he enjoyed this very much.

Levi continued to gently stroke Eren’s hair for a bit longer and then moved his hand out of his hair. Eren whined in protest. At that Levi snorted amused and put his arm back around Eren; pulling him a bit closer to the captain’s body again. 

“If you behave the next few days I promise to do what I just did again ok? Now try to go to sleep, I’m tired brat” Levi said quietly and Eren could hear that the alpha was indeed really tired. 

“But you need to do it for longer captain” Eren mumbled and smiled as Levi grumbled. This was as much of an agreement as he would get from the captain so he decided to leave him alone. 

Eren closed his eyes and focused on Levi’s calm breathing; subconsciously matching his own breathing rhythm with the captain’s. He felt his body relax completely and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Eren slowly blinked and let a small yawn escaped his lips. He was incredibly comfortable – his body surrounded with pleasant warmth – and wasn’t ready to move yet. Levi’s strong arms were still wrapped around him and he could feel the alpha’s even breaths on the exposed skin of his neck. Apparently Levi was still sleeping so Eren didn’t dare to move. He knew that his soon to be mate probably didn’t get much sleep – the dark shadows underneath his eyes were proof enough – so he didn’t want to disturb the man when he finally was able to get some rest. 

Eren let his eyes wander around. Levi had a nice room. It was simple but yet so much nicer than the sleeping quarters he shared with his squad members. The room was only dimly lit so they still had some time left to rest before they had to get up and proceed with their chores for the day.

Eren closed his eyes to also rest for a little while longer but that only lasted for a few more minutes. He could feel the captain moving behind him slightly; his arms that were still slung around him tightened a little and pulled him more towards Levi’s body. He obviously was awake now. What surprised Eren though was that the captain had pulled him closer again. Apparently the man was rather fond of cuddling. 

Eren decided to simply enjoy the opportunity to be this close to the man and shifted back slightly so that he was even closer. He felt Levi’s arms tense a little. The man probably hadn’t expected him to be already awake.

“Hmm so you’re awake already. Hadn’t expected that from you brat” Levi murmured; his morning voice raspy and even deeper than usual. Eren only hummed. He was too lazy to speak yet. Levi sighed and shifted slightly; probably trying to find a more comfortable position. Eren’s body was basically pressed flat against Levi’s now and that left him in a rather embarrassing position. He could feel his cheeks heating up in embarrassment so he moved slightly to distance himself a bit from the firm body that was pressed against his own. It left him in an even more embarrassing position. 

Eren could now clearly feel Levi’s morning wood against the backside of his upper thigh and it send a shiver down his spine. He had to contain himself from pressing back against the hardened length. Eren felt his body tense. Levi seemed to immediately realize the reason for that because he moved away a little. 

“Relax brat. It’s only awkward if you make it so” the alpha mumbled in his still raspy voice and went back to burying his face in Eren’s neck. 

Eren sighed. He knew that boners were completely natural, basically everyone with a normally functioning body had them – and he knew captain Levi was no exception – but the feeling of the captain’s hard dick against his thigh had aroused him. He had tensed because of the realization that Levi would definitely be able to smell the arousal on him rather than the fact that the situation was awkward. 

He heard a sharp intake of air behind him and immediately pressed his face into the pillow in embarrassment. His face was probably beet red and he didn’t want his captain to see him like this. The situation was already embarrassing enough.

“Oh…that explains a lot…” he heard Levi murmur and he wished to be able to escape. *This is so damn embarrassing* he thought to himself.

He was ashamed of himself and refused to even move an inch. Eren was already expecting to be kicked out of Levi’s bed but nothing of that sort happened. Instead the captain moved closer to him - his arms pulling him flush against Levi’s body. His breath tickled Eren’s exposed skin and a surprised yelp escaped his lips when he felt the captains nose press into his scent glands. As the man deeply inhaled his scent a pleasant shiver ran down Eren’s spine and he had to supress a whine. 

“Hmm you smell good brat” Levi mumbled and continued to breath in his scent. Apparently he really smelled good in the captain’s opinion. It made Eren feel proud although he was still a tad embarrassed. 

They stayed like this for a while but sadly they couldn’t lay in bed forever. 

“Ok I think you should get going Eren. As much as I enjoy your smell right now we sadly can’t stay like this. You need to go back to your quarters. Your absence has probably already been noticed and it would be rather suspicious if we showed up at breakfast together” Levi said suddenly - his voice now smoother and a little less deep – and moved away from Eren. He sighed. He wished that he could stay here but he had chores to do and so did the captain.

They both slipped out of bed – he tried to not stare at the raven haired man’s nether regions – and Eren walked over to the bedroom door to leave the room. Levi’s voice stopped him though.

“ Before you go brat, I want you to visit me after dinner tonight understood? Bring tea and take a shower beforehand and now go before anyone sees you.”  
Eren only nodded and smiled a little before he hurried out of captain Levi’s private quarters and his connected office.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little filler chaptter but I hope you'll like it anyway^^
> 
> Also I wanted to thank you all for reading my story^^ This has been getting so much more attention than I expected so thank you very much^^
> 
> As always kudos and comments would be very appreciated^^
> 
> Have fun reading<3

Eren had really hoped that no one would question his absence during the night but of course he had no such luck. After he had slipped into his own sleeping quarters to grab some fresh clothing he was immediately met with a few questioning gazes. He decided to simply just ignore them – he didn’t want to say anything unless someone demanded answers from him – and went over to his bed to grab some clean clothing. 

He went on with his usual morning routine – trying to ignore all the curious side glances he got during the whole process – and then afterwards went down to the dining halls to eat some breakfast. He was starving after all and training with captain Levi would be exhausting as always. 

As an omega it was crucial for him to eat properly otherwise he would be too weak to protect himself from pushy alpha’s that wanted to have their way with him. Not that captain Levi would allow anything of that sort to happen to any of his squad members but the man couldn’t be around all the time to protect them. But whenever Levi was not around Mikasa, Ymir and Jean did their best to take care of the rest of them. Although Eren and Jean didn’t get along all the time – well most of the time admittedly – he still was thankful for the beta’s efforts to keep Armin, Historia and him safe. It wasn’t always easy for the three omega’s. After all there were always disgusting alphas that tried to force themselves onto basically anyone – mated or not. Considering the fact that Eren was still unmated he faced inconveniences more often than his fellow omega squad members but that didn’t mean that it didn’t happen to them too.

He sighed. Sometimes he really hated being an omega but after this morning he could always think about how it had felt to be embraced by the captain’s strong arms whenever he was having a hard time accepting his secondary gender.

He had enjoyed being held by the stoic alpha and just the mere thought of what had happened not all too long ago was enough to make him feel all warm inside. He knew that he was falling already – how could he not considering how gentle the man was with him – and that he probably shouldn’t allow his slight attraction towards the captain turn into somethings else but he just couldn’t bring himself to care. No alpha – neither man nor woman – had ever been able to make him feel like the captain did and after waking up in Levi’s arms today he had decided to enjoy this whole thing as much as he could. If he happened to fall in love with the stoic man in the process so be it. 

Breakfast was also filled with curious side glances directed at him and Eren started to really get annoyed. Couldn’t they just mind their own business!? A little curiosity never hurt but it was starting to go on his nerves. He was a fully grown adult now and he for sure didn’t need to explain himself all the time. Especially not for something that was none of their business.

Both training and lunch went on like this as well and Eren was seriously getting mad. They were currently getting ready for an afternoon filled with chores when he decided that he had enough. He glared at his fellow squad members and hoped that they got the message. They didn’t.

“Ok I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with you guys but just mind your own damn business! Quit staring at me like this! I can spend my nights were and with who the hell I want so find someone else to bother!” he spat angrily and turned around to storm off. Jean’s words however made him stop dead in his tracks.

“So you did spend the night with someone! You see guys I told you so! Eren has just been acting weird lately because he found himself a good bed companion again!” the horse-faced bastard said in a rather smug tone that made Eren’s blood boil in anger. 

He turned around. Anger probably very visible on his face. He noted Armin’s and Mikasa’s concerned looks but decided to ignore them. He really wasn’t in the mood for that shit right now. Not when Jean had just indirectly called him a whore. 

Yes he wasn’t a virgin anymore but he had only slept with one person before so he very much definitely wasn’t what Jean had just implied. He had tried to avoid conflicts with his adoptive sister’s mate since she was pregnant and that would just stress her out – it was no use since she was basically always stressed – but he wouldn’t let it slide this time. Not when Jean’s words had seriously hurt him and had left his inner omega whimpering sadly at the revelation that his friend thought of him in this way. Maybe he was just reading the situation wrong and misunderstood Jean’s words but he was hurt and really didn’t care right now.

“What the fuck did you just say?! I hope for you that I misunderstood this and you just didn’t call me a whore!” he growled and clenched his fingers in anger. He heard a gasp – probably either Armin or Historia – and stared at his supposed friend expectantly. Jean however had visibly paled – he probably only now understood what he had just implied with his words – and opened his mouth to say something but Eren cut him off before he could utter a single word.

“Just fuck off and don’t come close to me. Maybe next time think about your words before you open your damn mouth! You do realize that you could hurt someone with all the shit you say!?” was all he said before he turned around and simply just walked away – leaving his friends behind to do his chores. Jean’s words had hurt and he now needed to distract himself. After all he would visit captain Levi again tonight and until then he needed to get the negative thoughts out of his mind. Damn Jean and his ability to always ruin his good mood!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short but I promise that next chapter will definitely make up for it;) Have fun reading and as always comments and kudos would be appreciated^^

Eren was in the process of aggressively scrubbing the cadets bathroom floors when he felt an alpha’s presence next to him. He was sure that it was Mikasa. 

Eren sighed. He had hoped that he would be left alone for the rest of the afternoon but apparently he again had no such luck.

“Are you alright Eren?” Mikasa asked after staying silent for multiple minutes. She was scrubbing the floor next to him. Eren sighed again. She sounded concerned. He had made her worry again. Great, just great.

He refused to answer for a while. Should he be honest and talk about it with her? It probably would do him some good but he also didn’t want to stress her even more. *If she didn’t want to hear an honest answer she wouldn’t have come here anyway. It would probably stress her out even more if I just said that I’m fine when I’m clearly not* he thought to himself and with that his decision was clear.

“No not really” the omega finally muttered, eyes still focused on the brush he was using to scrub the floor. He heard Mikasa whisper something than sounded suspiciously like “Jean’s so lucky I’m pregnant…” and he had to use all his willpower to not snort amusedly at that.

“I’m sorry that he hurt you… You know that he usually doesn’t think before talking…” his friend said and he couldn’t help but feel bad. He made her feel guilty although she did absolutely nothing wrong.

“You don’t need to apologize Mika…You did nothing wrong…”

“But….”

“No you really don’t need to apologize. If anyone should it’s Jean. What he said really hurt me and I do expect a sincere apology from him. I will not just simply forget that he basically called me a whore and no one can expect that from me. I just don’t want him near me for a while…” he mumbled – sadness clear in his voice. He felt like crying and it made him angry at himself. His omega side was seriously showing right now.

Eren looked up and allowed Mikasa’s dark eyes to meet with his brighter ones’. She gave him a sad little smile and moved a little closer to him. Their shoulders touched and after setting her brush aside she pulled him close and hugged him. Eren buried his nose in his sister’s neck – breathing in her familiar scent and alloying himself to let a few tears escape. It felt good to be comforted. Mikasa and Armin were his family – they always stayed by his side – and being near to one of his close friends felt like coming home from a long journey.

“Let it all out. It’s ok Eren…” she whispered and Eren snuggled closer to her, totally ignoring that his pants got wet because they were still kneeling on the floor.  
They stayed like this until he had calmed down and when they parted Eren smiled at Mikasa thankfully. Words weren’t needed.

After that they continued with their tasks as if nothing had happened. Well something had changed though. Eren felt better and his mood definitely had improved. He could show up like this in Levi’s office.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a little longer chapter^^ Some exciting stuff is happening in this and the following chapter^^
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter^^

Dinner was alright. No one bothered him and after sending a little smile Armin’s way, the blond omega also calmed down and smiled back. Jean had apologized right before dinner and although Eren had wanted him to suffer for longer he had accepted the apology. The beta had looked as if he would start crying any second and that was as sincere as it could get from the horseface. 

It was now time to go to captain Levi’s office. He had already prepared black tea with some lemon – after spending so much time together he had come to the conclusion that although the alpha usually drank his tea plain he seemed to be rather fond of the lemony taste – and was now on his way to the alpha’s office. He had showered like the captain had told him to do and had also put on some loose clothes just in case that he would spend the night with Levi again.

Eren knocked and was immediately invited inside. He complied and went on with the usual routine. Pouring some tea for the captain and him, grabbing the book he last read from the shelf and then settling down in his chair to read while the raven haired alpha worked on some paperwork. The evening was spent in comfortable silence and all too soon it was night time. 

If Levi didn’t plan to let him stay the night again, Eren would have to leave soon. He wanted to stay but he didn’t dare to ask the alpha so he waited for Levi to say anything. However the man simply stood up without a word and walked over to his bedroom door and disappeared in his private quarters; leaving the door open behind him. *Is that an invitation or should I leave? Damn I sometimes really hate that the captain doesn’t like to speak much! I can’t read minds…*

“Are you coming Eren?” Levi suddenly called out and Eren sighed in relief. Finally he made clear what he expected from him. 

Without hesitation he stood up and made sure to lock the office door and snuff out all candles before following the captain into his private quarters. He didn’t focus on his surroundings when he carefully closed the bedroom door but when he did he stopped dead in his tracks. 

Levi wasn’t laying on his bed like he had expected. Instead the man was sitting on the leather couch – still in his civilian clothes – and waited for him. Eren blushed. It was the very same couch they had shared their first kisses on. 

“Come here Eren…” Levi said and patted his thigh; inviting him to sit in his lap. Eren felt himself blush a bit more. However, he didn’t hesitate to walk over to the captain and settle down in his lap. He carefully leaned forward and rested his head on the alpha’s shoulder; waiting for the man to say anything.

“Hmm Eren, I really want to kiss you again. So, can I?” Levi asked him and Eren’s only response was a hum. *Of course I want to* he thought to himself and lifted his head off the captain’s shoulder so that the man could kiss him.

He looked up only to be met with a frown. Oh. The captain didn’t like when he didn’t answer properly

“Yes I would like that…” he quickly whispered – not really trusting his voice considering the fact that they hadn’t spoken all evening long.

“Ok Eren. I will kiss you now…” was the alpha’s only response to that and then his slightly chapped lips were on Eren’s. 

He immediately closed his eyes and let his arms wrap around Levi’s neck; pulling him slightly closer in the process. The kiss was as gentle as their first ones were. Slightly chapped but still very soft lips moving against his lazily. Eren sighed happily. It felt good. The captain was a good kisser and he wondered how it would feel when things would get a little more heated. 

They parted and Levi used the chance to bury his face in Eren’s neck again. It tickled slightly when the alpha breathed his scent in. Something he seemed to enjoy doing as Eren had noticed. The man apparently really liked his smell because whenever they were physically close he would take his time and take a good sniff.   
When their lips met for a second time, Eren was surprised that it wasn’t as gentle as the first one. Levi put his large strong hands on his waist and pulled him closer towards his firm body and Eren felt a slight shiver run down his spine. Levi’s hands sure did things to his stomach even though the man wasn’t even really touching him.

The alpha’s lips moved slightly more firmly and he gladly followed suit; also using more pressure. When they parted again, Eren couldn’t help but immediately dive in for another kiss after catching his breath. They kissed – now a little less innocent although they weren’t really making out yet – and he allowed one of his hands to slide into the captain’s hair; carefully pulling on the silky strands. He was rewarded with a slight gasp from Levi and he couldn’t help but pull a little more firmly. Levi gasped again in response and tightened his grip on Eren’s waist which made another shiver run down his spine.

He teased the captain for a bit – the man really seemed to enjoy getting his hair pulled. Something he definitely didn’t mentally note down. However, he probably shouldn’t have teased the captain that much because the atmosphere slowly started shifting and Eren could smell a slight hint of arousal in the man’s scent. He apparently really liked his hair getting pulled.

Eren couldn’t bring himself to regret teasing the man like this because damn did he smell good like this. There was only a slight hint of arousal in his scent and Eren could only imagine how good he would smell when he was really turned on. 

When they parted again both of them where panting slightly.

“You little brat…” Levi growled and Eren couldn’t help but giggle. Damn he really enjoyed when the captain was like this.

“You really like teasing huh?” 

He grinned at the man’s words.

“Yes” was his simple answer to that and the only response he got was a sigh.

Eren moved slightly to get off the captain’s lap when Levi’s grip on his waist suddenly tightened and a low growl escaped his lips. 

“Where the hell do you think you’re going brat?!” he asked him and raised a brow questioningly. 

“U-Uh I thought you… didn’t want to continue…” Eren stuttered and felt himself blush. 

“Nope you’re staying here. I want to kiss you some more” the man demanded and Eren’s face heated up a little more. The alpha had started to become a slightly dominant – probably because he had started getting a little horny – and it made his inner omega purr happily. Damn he really enjoyed this.

“Ok captain…then please kiss me some more…” he whispered. He couldn’t help but make it sound pleading. His inner omega was starting to get through and to be honest he didn’t care one bit. Maybe he was getting a little horny too.

“Since you asked so nicely I can’t help but fulfil your request…” Levi muttered in a teasing tone and leaned in to capture Eren’s lips with his own.

They kissed some more – Eren’s hand back in Levi’s hair – and he couldn’t help but notice that Levi smelled slightly more aroused than before. If they kept this up the both of them would get horny. And not just a little like right now.

They parted to get some air and then immediately continued where they left off. Levi suddenly captured his bottom lip between his teeth; teasing him for a bit. Eren gasped in response; pressing himself closer to the man. When he felt Levi’s tongue delicately swipe along his bottom lip, Eren totally lost his calm. He parted his lips a bit since the captain obviously was asking for entrance and when Levi’s tongue slipped inside his mouth he couldn’t help but moan quietly. Levi seemed to like his response because his grip tightened and he pulled Eren closer. His tongue massaged Eren’s and the omega couldn’t help but moan again as he started to really respond. Their tongues danced with each other.

When they parted the both of them were completely out of breath. Eren leaned back and shifted a bit to find a more comfortable position. However, he suddenly was sitting directly on Levi’s crotch and he stiffened when he felt that the captain was slightly hard underneath him. It wasn’t a full erection yet but his arousal was clear. He experimentally shifted a bit and was rewarded with a light gasp. However, the alpha immediately forced his hips to stay still.

“Stop it brat. We shouldn’t continue…” he growled although Eren could tell that he didn’t really want to stop. His forming erection was prove enough. But Eren himself wasn’t any better as he realized seconds later. He also was getting hard – not fully yet – but he definitely was harder than Levi. Eren felt himself blush. It was insane what effect kissing the captain had on his body. But he wasn’t the only one that was affected by their little make out session. 

But Eren’s assumption from before was definitely correct. Captain Levi was an amazing kisser and he had loved the feeling of the alpha’s tongue in his mouth. Just that simple contact had him aching for more and although he knew they should probably stop at this point he couldn’t help but wish for more to happen.


	14. Chapter 14

They were now laying together in captain Levi’s bed. The both of them had showered – although Eren had to admit that it hadn’t made the slight hardness in his pants disappear – and were now trying to sleep. By the way Levi’s body was pressed against his backside, he could feel that the alpha was also still a bit hard.

It amazed Eren how such simple contact could have such an effect on the both of them but yet here they were; both obviously unable to sleep. Eren shifted; trying to find a more comfortable position. His backside rubbed against the alpha’s body in the process.

“If you don’t stop shifting around Eren I’ll just stand up and do some paperwork. I won’t be able to sleep like this and I’m not going to waste my time…” the man grumbled and Eren immediately stopped moving around. At this moment he felt guilty for disturbing Levi but he couldn’t help himself. The man’s body was just so distracting. Especially now where he again could feel every inch. It was just like yesterday morning. 

“Sorry…I….” he mumbled but immediately shut his mouth again. He didn’t want to tell the man just how distracting his slight erection really was for him. Especially when Levi’s lower body was directly pressed against his ass. Eren also had to admit that he struggled with the temptation of just rubbing his butt against Levi and getting some sweet sounds out of the man. Damn he really shouldn’t be thinking about this. It will only made it worse for him.

“What brat? You wanted to add something so just spit it out” was the immediate response he got and he seriously started regretting saying anything else than just a simple sorry.

“It’s nothing. I’m just sleepy…” Eren mumbled and hoped the man would just let it slide but captain Levi was a stoic alpha. The man obviously wouldn’t let it go.  
“Don’t give me that crap you brat. I’m old enough to notice that you’re lying so what is it? And don’t say nothing again or otherwise you’ll regret it.”

Eren sighed. Why did captain Levi have to be so persistent? He would have to be honest with the man or otherwise he would make him seriously regret lying to him.  
“I’m just still a little worked up from before, it really is nothing though. I’ll relax….” he finally admitted in a quiet voice and hoped that the captain would now leave him alone.

“Oh is that so brat? If you keep squirming around like this I doubt you’ll really relax…”

Eren felt his cheeks getting warmer in slight embarrassment. It wasn’t even what he had said that embarrassed him but the way he had said it. The man seriously was teasing him. How the hell was he supposed to relax then!?

Suddenly Levi moved behind him. He felt their bodies lose contact and couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed although it was probably for the best. Otherwise they would seriously get not sleep.

Levi seemed to have other intentions though.

“Eren…”

“Hmm? What is it captain Levi?”

“Turn over…”

He complied; hesitantly turning over. Eren was now facing Levi and he looked at the alpha questioningly. *What does he want now? I thought he wanted to sleep and now this?*

“Come closer Eren…” Levi said quietly and although Eren was a tad unsure on what’s going to happen, he did as he was told.

He shifted closer - their bodies almost touching again – but apparently not close enough for captain Levi since the man’s hand was suddenly on his waist and pulled Eren’s body flush against his own. Eren felt himself blush again. 

His whole front was now pressed against Levi’s and feeling every inch of his body against his own was even more distracting that their position before had been.   
He wanted to question Levi’s actions but the man’s lips were suddenly on his and all thoughts vanished from his mind. *Oh god the captain is kissing me again and it feels so fucking good* was the only thought left in his head but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Their lips moved against each other and it didn’t take long until the captain’s tongue gently swiped along his bottom lip. He was asking for entrance which Eren gladly granted. Like before he couldn’t supress a light moan as their tongues rubbed against each other. 

Levi’s hand was gripping at his waist and pulling him closer and without even thinking about it Eren slowly moved his hips to gently rub against the alpha. His action was rewarded with a soft gasp and Eren couldn’t help but repeat the action to draw another sound from the captain. Another soft gasp that made his insides tingle. Such simple things could seriously do things to him that he would never admit to anyone.

When they parted – the both of them were slightly out of breath – Levi buried his nose in Eren’s neck. Eren thought that he wanted to take in his scent again but boy was he mistaken. When the captain’s lips made contact with his sensitive skin another moan escaped him. He gripped Levi’s shoulders for support because he felt like he needed it although they were laying on the alpha’s bed.

Levi was scattering soft kisses along his neck. Gently nibbling at the skin in certain spots and drawing more sound out of Eren. It didn’t take the captain long to find out which spots were especially sensitive and he focused on kissing, softly biting and sucking them. It was driving Eren mad. 

His neck would surely be covered in marks afterwards and Eren almost felt sad that they probably would fade very soon because of his titan abilities. Nonetheless he loved the special attention all his sweet spots got. 

When Levi moved away from his neck Eren couldn’t stop the whine that immediately left his lips at the loss of contact. At first he was embarrassed because of the sound but the look that Levi gave him instantly washed the feeling of embarrassment away. Captain Levi was looking at him as if he wanted to devour him right then and there and Eren would definitely let him.

“Someone should have warned me that you’re such a needy brat. Look at what a few simple kissed on the neck did to you. All flushed….” he murmured but Eren could tell that the man was definitely pleased with his reactions.

“Hmm but you can’t blame me captain…” Eren whispered – it almost sounded like a purr – and slowly moved his face towards Levi’s to capture his lips for another kiss. The alpha leaned in and connected their lips for another breath-taking kiss. 

Eren was so distracted by Levi’s lips that he didn’t even notice that he pushed the alpha so that he was laying on his back and straddled him. Only when Levi pulled away to release a soft gasp he noticed that he was on top of him and slowly moving his hips to create a delicious friction between them. They were both hard and their clothed lengths rubbed against each other a little.

“You little brat… I swear to god if I wouldn’t want you right now I would seriously punish you…” the alpha growled and pulled Eren back down to kiss him again.  
They were fully making out and Eren rubbed himself against Levi. The both of them softly moaned every now and then.

This lasted for a while but at some point Levi seemed to have enough of this, because he pushed Eren off of him. He almost thought that he wanted to stop but then Levi was suddenly on top of him. He pulled at Eren’s shirt and the omega lifted his upper body a little so that the man above him could pull the shirt over his head. What shocked Eren the most was that the man simply just threw the shirt aside and didn’t even bother to fold it. That was so unlike the alpha’s usual self.

He was immediately pulled out of his thoughts though when Levi started scattering gentle kisses all over his torso. Eren sighed and let his hand slide into Levi’s hair to gently stroke the soft strands. That was rewarded with a quiet grunt. 

However, Levi seemed to want to hear Eren more because suddenly he stopped kissing his skin and moved over to his nipples. He carefully started licking one of the rosy buds while his fingers teased his other nipple. Eren parted his lips and let the moan that Levi wanted to hear so much slip out of him. It was feeling amazing and if he could he would let this moment last forever.

When the raven haired alpha closed his lips around one of the already hardened buds, Eren’s back arched off the mattress and he moaned rather loudly. He gripped the captain’s hair with more force to steady himself.

“Hmm who would have thought that you have such sensitive nipples Eren….” Levi growled when he released his nipple and moved over to repeat the procedure with the other hardened bud.

By the time the captain finally moved away to scatter some more kisses on his abdomen he was a panting and moaning mess underneath the man.  
Levi teased his sensitive skin and when he lifted his head he looked at Eren questioningly. 

“Can I take off your pants Eren? I want to touch you…” the man asked and Eren felt all warm inside. He loved how he almost always asked for permission first before he did anything to him. The captain really cared.

“Yes you can captain…”

Levi hummed and started to slide Eren’s pants off of the omega’s legs. Eren watched his every move and his skin tingled in anticipation. After so many weeks of spending time with each other the captain would finally touch him. They both hadn’t wanted to rush things but that didn’t mean that Eren hadn’t wanted the captain to touch him and also be allowed to touch the man.

When his pants were finally off – he again had borrowed some oversized clothes from Levi that had probably once belonged to Erwin – he was laying sprawled out completely naked in front of the alpha. He felt his cheeks heat up slightly when Levi let his eyes wander over Eren’s naked body.

“You’re beautiful Eren….so beautiful…I hope you know that…” Levi whispered before softly caressing his skin with his calloused but yet surprisingly smooth hands. He didn’t touch his erection yet but the gentle touches send shivers through his body.

The captain kept this up for a little while longer until he finally let his hand wander lower towards where Eren needed his touch the most. When his rather cool fingers wrapped around his hardened length he felt like would lose his mind. 

Levi moved his hands and dragged Eren’s foreskin lightly over the sensitive tip; making the boy underneath him a moaning mess.

“You’re such a good omega for me Eren… Hmm I want to get a taste. I always wanted to know if you taste as delicious as you smell. Do you know that your smell drives me mad Eren? I always have the urge to bury my nose in your neck… So sweet like honey but so much better….” the alpha murmured and shifted lower so that his face was directly in front of Eren’s hardened member.

“Hmm so red…what a delicious sight…” was all Levi added and then his mouth was all over him.

He held his erection in place and started licking a long stripe from his base all the way up to his tip. His wet tongue encircled his glans and he lapped up the precum that was making it all wet and shiny.

“Mhm tasty…” Levi hummed; the vibrations sending sparks down Eren’s spine. The alpha continued to tease his glans a little while longer until he had enough and started to seriously suck him off. His lips wrapped around his length and Eren watched in complete awe as Levi took him in with ease. It seemed like the man had basically no gag reflex and it drove Eren crazy.

Levi set an insane pace; sucking him off while his skilled hands worked both on his balls and one of his nipples. Eren was already close.

“C-Captain…i-if you keep this up I’ll…not last long…” he whimpered – he probably would feel embarrassed later but he couldn’t bring himself to care about it right now - and allowed his fingers to slide into Levi’s hair again; pulling at the silky strands.

Levi completely ignored what he had just said and just picked up his pace. Eren would definitely not last long. He could already feel the very familiar pressure in his abdomen; a clear sign of an upcoming orgasm.

“C-Captain…I’m going to come soon….” Eren warned the man and expected him to pull off but Levi didn’t seem to even think about doing that. Instead he continued his ministrations and not long after warning the man his orgasm came crashing down on him. His body shuddered and he had to close his eyes; the pleasure he felt was just too much. Sounds that he didn’t even knew he was capable of making escaped his lips and his grip on Levi’s hair had tightened. 

After he calmed down enough to open his eyes again he stared at Levi in disbelieve. The man was currently licking him clean; the soft licks made him shiver again. It was a bit overwhelming since he had just orgasmed but it still felt incredibly good. What actually shocked him was that Levi – the man that needed everything to be incredibly clean – was currently licking his semen off of his dick. Which also brought his attention to another thought. Did that mean the captain had also swallowed everything? That thought made his cheeks flush even more.

When Levi pulled off of Eren’s now slowly softening member and looked up at him, Eren couldn’t help but stare at him in disbelieve.

“D-Did you just….” he stuttered but couldn’t finish his sentence due to his embarrassment which was pretty stupid considering the fact Levi had just sucked him off.  
The alpha raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“Did I just what?” he asked him confused.

“D-Did you…”

He again couldn’t finish his sentence but there was suddenly a smirk on Levi’s lips. He had apparently understood what he wanted to ask but was too embarrassed to do so.

“You wanted to ask if I really swallowed it?” 

Eren only nodded and then quickly added a “Yes” as he realized his mistake.

At that the raven haired alpha grinned.

“Yes… You taste as delicious as you smell…” he said in a teasing tone – Eren knew that was just not true since sperm didn’t taste good especially not with a military diet – and then plopped down next to Eren. He pulled the omega towards him so that he could hold him in his arms and Eren rested his head on Levi’s shoulders. As the man started carding his fingers through Eren’s hair a happy sigh escaped him. He was completely satisfied – how could he not be after what Levi had just done with him – and he could instantly fall asleep. 

He let his eyes wander over Levi’s body when he suddenly realized that the alpha was still hard. With a gasp he immediately shifted out of the man’s grasp.

“Eren what is it? Did you not like what I did to you” Levi asked him in a worried tone and Eren frowned at him for even assuming something like this.

“No it was amazing captain… but I just realized that you’re still hard and that I haven’t done anything for you….” he whispered shyly and reached his hand out to touch the alpha. His attempt however was immediately stopped by the captain’s hand that wrapped itself around his wrist.

“No Eren don’t… It’s ok. It’ll settle down soon…” Levi mumbled and pulled Eren back into his arms.

“But…” he tried to argue but to no avail.

“It’s really alright… I…touching you isn’t hard for me but it’s something completely different when it comes to me being touched ok…Just be a little more patient with me, I promise you can touch me like this soon. I just need a little more time…” the captain said and Eren was once again reminded that this whole thing wasn’t easy for him.

But Eren knew it wasn’t his fault. It just wasn’t easy for a man like Levi to allow others to be close to him. Both physically and emotionally. He was just glad that the captain was willing to try for him. Eren would just need to be a little more patient.


	15. Chapter 15

When Eren woke up he was still laying in the captain’s arms. He was incredibly comfortable and sighed happily. He could feel the captain watching him so he shifted around until he could meet the alpha’s eyes with his own. 

“Good morning…” he greeted the man he had spent the night with and softly smiled at him.

“Good morning brat” Levi replied in that raspy morning voice that sent shivers down his spine and made his stomach flutter.

He couldn’t believe that the captain had touched him. It had been amazing and although the sudden change in behaviour when Eren was about to slip his hand into the man’s pants had made him a little sad, he had loved every second of the night. Levi just needed a little more time but that was ok. Last night was still amazing nonetheless.

Last night was probably also the reason why he was brave enough to snuggle more into Levi’s firm body. His head was resting in the crook of the alpha’s neck and for once he was the one sniffing at Levi’s scent glands. He really loved the alpha’s smell.

He felt Levi’s arms slightly tighten around him – a sign that he was also content with their current situation – and sighed happily.

“We need to get up soon” Levi said and Eren almost whined at that. Of course he knew that but he wanted to enjoy this a little while longer.

“I know captain…” he finally responded with dissatisfaction obvious in his tone.

“You know Eren, I think after last night you should seriously stop calling me captain when we’re alone.”

At that he lifted his head to look at Levi in confusion.

“Oh and what else should I call you then?” he asked.

“Well I do have a name you know? You could just use that name” Levi suggested with an amused smirk on his lips.

Oh. Eren felt himself blush at his own stupidity.

“Yeah...uhm…well…I’ll do that.”

“Good. And Eren?”

“Yes?”

“If you call me by my name in front of anyone else I’ll find some really nasty chores for you…”

At that Eren laughed. Damn he loved it when Levi was playful like this.

“I will try to remember…” he teased the man and received a small pinch in the side as a response.

“You better will brat and now get your ass moving. We can’t stay in bed all day.”

Still laughing Eren slipped out of the bed and quickly started dressing himself. After all he was still naked. He could feel Levi’s eyes on his body and decided to not the tease the man any further or otherwise he really might get a punishment. He didn’t want to push his luck after all.

After he was fully dressed he quickly slipped out of the captain’s private quarters and his connected office – of course not without giving the man one last smile – and headed back to his own sleeping quarters where he was once again met with curious glances. However, his friends didn’t bother him like last time. Well that was until he was on his way to training.

He hadn’t had the time to shower this morning so he had only changed into some fresh clothing. What he didn’t keep in mind though was that Levi’s smell was still all over him.

Eren had been walking next to Armin – both of them on their way to training – when the blond haired male omega had suddenly gripped his arm and pulled him into a quiet corridor.

“Ok Eren what is going on? Why do you smell like captain Levi?” Armin asked in a tone that didn’t allow any protest and looked at him expectantly. Eren sighed. He wasn’t going to let it slide this time.

“We might be a thing…” Eren quietly mumbled and hoped that he wouldn’t need to repeat himself though judging by the bewildered look on the omega’s face he had understood him.

“You…what….?” his friend stuttered; seemingly at a loss of words.

“Well…you know that captain Levi doesn’t have a mate right?”

At that Armin only nodded.

“Well he is no exception to the new rules and so he asked me if I was willing to become his mate.”

“And you agreed?”

“Well yes because I trust the captain to take care of me and although I thought at first that he just wanted to get this whole thing over with he really wants to do this properly.”

There was a moment of silence between them. Eren gave him the time to let this revelation sink in.

“Are you guys…?” Armin then finally asked and Eren had no problem understanding what the blond boy wanted to know.

“No we’re not mated yet. Levi wants to take his time…”

“Oh… and what do you guys do in his office all the time?”

At that Eren blushed slightly.

“Well usually we just spend some time together. Sometimes we talk but usually Levi works on some things and I read…” he replied; purposely leaving out the other things that sometimes happened there.

“Oh so you haven’t done anything yet?”

Armin didn’t really seem to believe that.

“No…we kissed a few times….”

“And?”

His face was probably as red as a tomato by now.

“Well we have kissed a lot and Levi might have sucked me off yesterday…” he finally admitted and noticed with a feeling of satisfaction that Armin was now also blushing.

“O-Oh…did you guys already…?”

“No we didn’t…he didn’t even want me to return the favour yesterday…” he mumbled and couldn’t prevent the kind of disappointed tone of voice.

Armin looked at him in surprise.

“So you wanted to?”

“Yes of course I wanted to. You should have seen him like this Armin…”

“Ah yeah I would rather not….I don’t think Erwin would be all too happy about that…”

Eren chuckled.

“No probably not and I wouldn’t want to share honestly…”

They both laughed at that. No, definitely not a good idea.

“Eren?”

“Yes?”

“Do you like captain Levi?”

Eren stayed silent for a few moments to think about the question. Did he like captain Levi? He was on his way to fall in love with the man so he should probably just say so.

“Well…I’m already starting to fall for him so I guess the answer should be yes…” he finally answered.

What took him a little off guard after this revelation was that Armin suddenly started full on beaming at him.

“Are you happy with him?” the boy asked him and all Eren could do was nod.

“Good, then I’m too. I’m assuming that I shouldn’t tell Mikasa anything about it?”

Eren chuckled at that amusedly.

“No I would appreciate it if you would not. I don’t want her going after my soon to be mate…”

After their conversation they headed to the training grounds where their other squad members were already waiting for them. He noticed that Armin tensed nervously as he saw captain Levi. He probably already expected a scolding but none of that came. 

The alpha just nodded a them – maybe sensing that they had a reason for being late – and started giving orders. Eren could tell by the glance he received from Levi though that he wanted to speak about this to him later. 

What Eren also noticed were the shocked glances of his fellow squad members. They had probably expected the captain to scold the two omega’s for being late.  
Eren smiled a little. Although the captain had warned him that nothing would change between them in public it was very obviously not the case. This was just prove enough and Eren couldn’t help but feel proud at himself. He was slowly tearing down the captain’s walls…


End file.
